Hellraiser, Ironman & Queen Of Pain
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: They took Raw and SmackDown by storm when they showed up... but who's on their side and who's striking back? (Co-written with Cry-Of-A-Warp-Engine and werewolf-queen-022)
1. Brand New Team

"So where are they huh?" Seth Rollins asked from the middle of the ring. "Where are the Hellraiser, Ironman and Queen of Pain-" He said, stopping when the lights started to flash and evil laughter could be heard.

"Where are they? It's their first night on Raw but yet they are not here in this ring!" Seth yelled. "They are probably too scared to face the man of the house!"

That's when the light went out completely and the sounds of evil laughter and heartbeats could be heard. The lights came back on a deep red colour and a fog machine started to work. A dark figure appears in the deep red light before a clap of thunder was heard and the lights turned red, black and white and _Emperor's New Clothes_ by Panic! At the Disco started to play.

Bryan Sang, stood there, wearing his very own demon makeup and staring down at Seth before he stepped to one side and it went dark again. Lasers of all colours started to shoot all over the place before turning to the colours, red, blue, green, purple and yellow

"Destroy them with lasers!" A man yelled before the whole stage lit up in a blue light and Luke Sang stood there. He stood in the middle before punching his hand into the ground and a glass shattering noise was heard and the blue lights disappeared.

"Here comes the pain!" And the lights went bright white, with flashes of blue and black and Dakota Sang stood in between her two cousins. She looked at Luke and Bryan before pointing up towards the ring, the three of them marching up, Seth backing up to a corner of the ring, while the others climbed up onto the other three posts.

In the backstage area, Amanda and Finn looked at each other… the 25 and 34 year olds knew that there was gonna be trouble.

"He's screwed." Amanda responded.

"He's fucked up on a major level. You don't annoy those three without pissing them off." Finn said.

"So Mr. Architect… the WWE Champion, you think you'll get out of this one? The only reason you've held onto that championship is because you've had The Authority bailing you out of trouble… well they ain't around now." Luke replied.

"We're gonna challenge you, but because we're in a slightly good mood, we're gonna make it a bit fair for you." Dakota said.

"Oh? How so?" Seth questioned.

"You choose which one of us… and where." Dakota explained, Seth smirking.

"Don't do it, you crazy fucker!" Amanda hissed.

"Hm, who to choose… I pick you." Seth said before pointing to Dakota.

"He's gonna get ripped to shreds." Amanda replied, Finn resting his left hand on her lower back.

"Wow so predictable. Hey boys, didn't I say before we came out here and offered the challenge that he was gonna pick me?" Dakota said.

"Yep." Luke said.

"And as a throwback to the Ruthless Aggression era… a Parking Lot Brawl!" Seth responded.

"You're on!" Dakota replied before they left.

"Parking Lot Brawl… last time I saw one of those, it was when John faced Eddie." Amanda said as she remembered how back in the mid 2000s, WWE wasn't afraid to shake things up. When they headed to the parking lot, they saw several cars being set up into a circle by Dean and Roman.

"That's the last of them!" Dean responded, getting out of a Chevy Equinox as Roman climbed out of a Dodge Charger.

"Do we even need to ask how you got dragged into this?" Finn responded.

"He wants us, just in case the cousins decide to get involved." Dean answered.

"Kiddo, you shouldn't be out here." Roman replied.

"I ain't missing this and I ain't watching from backstage." Amanda responded as she and Finn climbed onto the hood of a red Chevy Impala lowrider. "Damn, this brings back good memories." She said, running her fingers along the car as Seth reached the parking lot.

"What the hell are they here for and why are they on the car?" Seth questioned.

"Just be quiet, at least they're not in the back and kissing like horny teens." Dean replied jokingly, stopping when Amanda kicked him in his left leg.

"Don't get him riled up before the fight, Ambrose, and don't rile her up either!" Finn responded, hands resting on Amanda's shoulders as Dakota showed up.

"Who cares if he does? Don't make a difference to me." Dakota said as she jumped onto a hood and into the ring, while Bryan jumped up onto a roof of a car.

The match got underway and Finn reacted by pulling Amanda out of the way when Dakota tossed Seth into the Impala, causing a dent in the multibarred grill.

"Watch the damn cars, that one's a fucking classic!" Amanda yelled.

"What about our bodies?!" Seth shouted.

"Fuck that!" Dakota yelled, before Seth grabbed hold of her by the hair and smashed her into the window.

"Hey, no hair pulling, you dipshit!" Amanda shouted, jumping onto Seth and putting him in a headlock… which resulted in Seth trying to pull her off of him.

"Hold him still Mandy." Dakota said before climbing up onto the car.

Amanda did so and Dakota crashed onto the both of them... but Seth pulled himself back up with the tiny brunette still hanging onto him and threw Amanda into the windshield of the Equinox, which pissed Finn off.

"Hey, Rollins!" Finn yelled after jumping onto the hood of the Impala and jumping onto him before proceeding to beat him to a pulp, blinded by his rage… but he was pulled off of him by Luke, who realised that Amanda was unconscious.

"We got this. Check on her! Dean, go get the damn medics!" Luke replied, Finn immediately by Amanda's side as Dean headed off into the building and Roman and Bryan helping Dakota up.

"Are you alright kiddo?" Bryan asked.

"Yeah… Finn, is she responsive?!" Dakota replied, Finn pressing a towel to Amanda's head to stop the bleeding.

Amanda's eyes opened slowly, the pain hitting her completely… but they knew she'd never say how bad she was feeling. She tried to stand up, Finn stopping her.

"Don't even try it…" Finn whispered, lightly stroking Amanda's hair as Roman, Dakota and Bryan walked over.

"I shouldn't have got you involved Mandy." Dakota said.

"I'll be alright… as soon as I get the… is that the…" Amanda responded, Finn covering her eyes when the group saw that the windshield wiper had gone through Amanda's right ankle.

"Holy fuck…" Dakota muttered.

In the backstage area, Seth stopped to catch his breath… and was immediately grabbed by an infuriated John.

"John, now before you-" Seth responded, John punching him right in the face. "Ow, fuck! I didn't think, I just wanted her to stop attacking me!" He yelled, holding his hands over his broken nose.

"So you throw my little sister into a car windshield?!" John growled.

"I wanted her to stop attacking me!" Seth yelled.

"You could've killed her!" John shouted.

' _Hey, you got Seth with you?'_ Luke texted John.

' _Damn right I do! Mandy say anything?'_ John responded.

' _Not yet but send Seth a little message from us. Team K.O is done playing nice, next week, three against one!'_ Luke texted.

John threw Seth against the wall and left him on the floor once Seth was unconscious, heading towards the parking garage.


	2. No More Abuse

Amanda opened her eyes again in the ER, finding her ankle stitched and bandaged and Finn nearby before he kissed her on her forehead.

"You'll be okay… nothing broken or torn, just needed stitches." Finn responded.

"Damn Rollins…" Amanda muttered, seeing Finn's bruised and scraped knuckles. "Looks like you got to him before I did."

"If he isn't hurting now he will be next week." Finn replied.

"They're going after him, right? I know that-" Amanda responded before she was hugged tightly by Sami. "Sami… quit squeezing me!" She managed to say, Sami letting go before John carefully hugged Amanda.

"You're thinking of something, aren't you?" John asked as they let go.

"There's been talk of a Draft Lottery sometime next year… I'm hoping if it's true that Seth ends up on one roster and Finn and I end up on the other. The fighting would stop then." Amanda explained after she and Aestrid hugged.

"That's if Seth will be able to walk after next week." Sami responded.

"That's true." Amanda replied, wanting to stand up.

"Seth is screwed." Aestrid responded as Finn stopped Amanda.

It was when she was released from the hospital at 4 in the morning that Amanda had fallen asleep in the car with Finn driving and Sami and Aestrid in the backseat, Sami texting Dakota.

' _Out of the hospital, nothing's broken but she's gonna be sore for a few weeks.'_

' _She's asleep, that's why you're texting, right?'_ Dakota replied.

' _Yes, medication made her sleepy. Hey, you feeling alright?'_ Sami responded.

' _Bryan thinks I got a concussion, from when Seth smashed my head into the driver side window.'_ Dakota texted.

' _Bryan's waking you up every half hour or so to make sure you're still alert?'_ Sami responded, having had to do that with Amanda before.

' _I'm not even sleeping, my head is throbbing.'_ Dakota texted.

' _Mandy usually uses bubble baths to soothe her head when it hurts.'_ Sami replied.

' _I'll try.'_ Dakota responded before setting her phone down and pulling her hair into a messy bun, standing up.

"You okay, cousin?" Bryan asked sleepily.

"Yeah. Just gonna take a hot bath to try to help with this headache. Go back to sleep, Bryan." Dakota answered quietly so as not to wake Luke, Dakota heading into the bathroom.

Once at the hotel and in their room, Finn set Amanda on the bed and lightly shook her to wake her despite not wanting to.

"No." Amanda mumbled, burying her head into a pillow and Finn rubbing his right hand up and down her back as Sami closed and locked the door.

"I know you don't want to get back up but you've got to get more comfortable, lass." Finn responded, Amanda letting him help her up. Amanda nodded and headed into the bathroom with an oversized Balor Club shirt in hand before returning dressed in it with her face makeup free.

Once she and Finn were settled into bed, Sami got into his own and fell asleep as Aestrid went to her own room… when it was daylight, Sami went to go check on Dakota.

"Still asleep?" Dakota asked.

"Out like lights, both of them." Sami answered.

"I wonder if Bryan still got his kick ass painkillers." Dakota responded before grabbing Bryan's suitcase.

She looked but couldn't find them and zipped the suitcase.

"Mandy use any pain meds at all?" Dakota asked.

"Aleve or Advil. Nothing stronger than that… she's never told you why that is, has she?" Sami replied as they sat down. "Mandy had three seizures last year… we're pretty sure it was the Excedrin that triggered them, she took one that day because of a migraine." He explained, Dakota closing her eyes for a few seconds in shock, before slowly opening them again.

"When Bryan damaged his shoulder, he had one from the painkillers he was on. It was basically the scariest thing that's I've seen." Dakota replied.

"It is scary, especially when it's a loved one… the thing is, Seth found Mandy during the first one and saved her life." Sami responded.

"He saved her life? Then why is he acting like she's the enemy?" Dakota asked.

"It's not so much her that he's angry at, it's Finn. He feels like Finn stole her from him." Sami answered.

"He's always hated Finn hasn't he?" Dakota asked.

"Somewhere along those lines." Sami replied.

Amanda opened her hazel eyes and saw a cup of coffee next to her before seeing Finn.

"Two sugars, caramel creamer?" Amanda asked as Finn helped her sit up and put the cup in her hands.

"Your favorite kind. And I figured you needed some caffeine before the show tonight." Finn responded as Amanda drank the coffee.

"Anything from Kota yet?" Amanda asked.

"She's got a throbbing head, Sami told me that." Finn said.

"Concussions will do that to people… damn Seth." Amanda responded, muttering the last part as she set the empty cup down and tried to move her left ankle but Finn stopped her.

"He'll get what's coming to him but you can't walk with that bad ankle." Finn responded.

"Tá sé seo messed suas! Nuair a bhfaighidh mé mo lámha ar Seth, beidh mé ag iarraidh dúnmharú air!" Amanda muttered, Finn's eyes widening slightly.

"I understood every word of that, young lady!" Finn responded.

"Céard faoi seo, a fhaigheann tú féin agus mé beagán dona ina ionad?" Amanda asked, Finn's face turning a light red.

"Fuck, don't sass me like that." Finn responded once he regained control of his voice.

"Dude what did she say to him?" Luke asked, both him and Bryan having their ears pressed against the wall.

"I don't know, I speak Greek you idiot." Bryan snapped.

"Dannazione." Luke growled.

"If she speaks in French, then we can find Kota." Bryan replied.

"Dude, Kota only knows basic French she's not gonna be much help." Luke said.

"Wait Finn is Irish isn't he?" Bryan asked.

"Yeah why?" Luke responded.

"Duh you idiot, she's speaking Irish." Bryan said.

"Hm… I got an idea and it's a pretty stupid one." Luke replied.

"Oh come on Luke, I've heard worse." Bryan responded.

"Well we need to get a voice recording of what Amanda says in Irish." Luke explained.

"Man that is one stupid idea. How are we going to do it?" Bryan responded.

"Simple, one of us puts our phone down at the bottom of their door, the other keeps watch." Luke said.

"I'll keep watch." Bryan responded.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Luke said.

"Wait, what happens if they open the door?" Bryan asked.

"One runs one way the other runs the other way. Whoever they catch first, too bad." Luke answered.

"Or the smarter idea would be bolt back into here and lock the door." Bryan replied.

"Oh yeah, that works as well." Luke said before the two left and walked to Finn and Amanda's door.

While Luke pulled out his phone and activated the voice recorder, Bryan paced around the area making sure no one showed up.

After recording for a few minutes, the door opened and Finn and Amanda stood in the doorway, Luke chuckling, nervously.

"Um… Bryan… run!" Luke said, yelling the last part before the two bolted back into their room, slamming and locking the door.

"The hell is it with them?" Amanda muttered as Finn helped her sit down to take the weight off of her ankle.

"Who knows? I'll text Kota and see if she can come up here." Finn responded before texting Dakota.

' _Hey can you come up here? Your cousins are up to no good again.'_

' _Oh for the love of all things sane! I'll be up as soon as I'm done with this smoke.'_ Dakota texted back.

"Fucking hell." Dakota muttered before taking another drag of her cigarette.

"What's wrong?" Sami asked.

"My cousins are up to no good again." Dakota responded before taking one last drag and putting the cigarette out. She started to walking away when Sami grabbed her shoulder and spun her back around.

"Hand it over." Sami said, holding his hand out, Dakota putting the packet of cigarettes into his palm. "And the lighter as well, I'm not having a repeat of last time."

"God I hate you." Dakota said, rolling her eyes a little before handing the lighter over to Sami.

"No you don't, Kota. But what did your cousins do?" Sami responded, putting the packet and lighter into his pocket.

"That's what I'm gonna go find out." Dakota replied before heading back in and eventually reaching the room, Finn letting her into it and closing the door. "What were they doing?"

"Eavesdropping, basically. I was talking in Irish, got a bit… naughty with that." Amanda answered, Dakota trying not to laugh.

"Oh man they probably wanted to translate what you were saying." Dakota said.

"And they're lucky I can't run now." Amanda responded as Dakota clamped her hand over her mouth, trying to prevent her laughter. "Ha, funny." She muttered sarcastically, Dakota carefully hugging her.

"No it's not that, I just can see the looks on their face when they translate what you said." Dakota said.

In their hiding spot, which was the stairwell, Luke and Bryan decided to cautiously look into the hallway.

"I don't see them…" Luke whispered.

"Good let's go." Bryan said.

Quietly, they snuck into the hallway and to their room… when they got into it and closed the door, their eyes widened.

"Kota…" Luke replied nervously.

"Well, well, well, look who is back." Dakota said. "Did you boys not learn from what you two did with me and Sami?"

"Look, we just wanted to know what she was saying." Bryan explained.

"And remember what happened last time? You two idiots tried to bang down Sami's door." Dakota said.

"So how do we… go about apologizing to them?" Luke replied.

"Nah I thought a death match would be more appropriate." Dakota said.

"Are you nuts?!" Bryan responded, Dakota laughing.

"Like I said, idiots." Dakota said. "I thought you have more brains than that Bryan, considering the fact you are the only one, out of us three, that completed high school."

At the same time, Seth was in the lobby and hoping that he could fix things.

But when he saw the angry glare from Aestrid, he had a feeling that this would take a whole lot of effort.


	3. Last Time Chaos Happened

_**A/N: Songs listened to while writing this.**_

 _ **Torn To Pieces by Pop Evil**_

 _ **Life In Her Yet by Rag N Bone Man**_

 _ **Human by Rag N Bone Man**_

 ** _A/N2: Enjoy the chapter. :)_**

 _ **WWE Raw, 7/20/15…**_

" _Sis, I'm alright." John responded as Amanda held a towel to John's broken nose._

" _No, you're not, he went too damn far out there!" Amanda replied as she tried to hold the tears back, John brushing them away as the others reached them and Finn lightly rubbed his hand up and down Amanda's back to calm her as Dakota helped John._

 _And then a look of pure anger appeared in Amanda's eyes, Amanda attempting to head to the locker room that Seth was hiding in but Finn and Bryan stopped her._

" _Calm down little lady, we'll deal with this." Bryan said._

" _Throw a blanket over him first so he can't see you. Element of surprise." Amanda responded, Bryan and Luke heading off._

 _Seth was making sure no one had followed him before sneaking into the locker room… and then the blanket was thrown over him and he was tackled and held down, screaming and trying to get free… and biting Bryan, who punched him._

" _Biting? That's not fair!" Bryan yelled._

" _No wonder Tiny wants to murder him herself!" Luke muttered, getting a few hits in before Bryan took over._

" _Hey give me a boost up." Bryan said, Luke knowing what he was going to do. Luke picking Bryan up and putting him onto his shoulder, before Bryan jumped off Luke's shoulders and slammed his feet into Seth._

 _When Seth was down after being dropkicked, the two found Amanda and Finn._

" _Down and out, Tiny." Bryan responded, Amanda nodding._

 _And she knew that things would get crazy…_

 **Present time…**

At the Hell In A Cell pay per view in Los Angeles, Amanda had put in her pale blue contact lenses before applying her champagne and red colored cat eye makeup, blush and matte red lipstick… and seeing a scabbed over bite on the crook of her neck and right shoulder, which Luke also saw.

"Is that what I think it is?" Luke asked.

"Finn gets a bit crazy when he's asleep." Amanda explained before pulling her hair back into a ponytail. "Yeah yeah, I know, Seth's gonna go batshit crazy when he sees it." She responded.

"Well, here's what you do love, blame it on me. Seth wouldn't come near me with a 10 ft pole." Luke said.

"True and he's got no choice but to go against Kane tonight. In a cell." Amanda replied as they hugged before she went to go get herself painted.

With the black, white and red wings on, Amanda didn't hear the door open… but she did hear Sami scream and jump back.

"Sami, come on, it's just me! Scaredy cat." Amanda responded with a slight laugh.

"Oh you think that's bad, wait until you see me." Bryan said, Sami turning around and screaming when he saw Bryan's demon makeup.

"Bryan, you, Luke, Finn and Mandy are gonna give me a heart attack one day!" Sami replied as Finn walked in and Bryan saw that the bite did match Finn's teeth.

"Tell me how is my brother gonna give you a heart attack, he ain't scary." Bryan said.

"And Mandy, shouldn't you hide that?" Sami asked.

"No, why?" Amanda responded.

"Oh don't tell me my brother has come to the rescue." Bryan said.

"Everything's gonna be fine, she's just gonna distract Seth out there." Finn responded, Amanda yelping slightly when he slapped her on her ass and Bryan snickering.

"I'm sorry having memory flashback of when I slapped my wife's ass in front of her mom." Bryan said.

"Your mother in law flip out?" Amanda asked.

"Latina women are crazy. Finn I recommend dating one, you wouldn't regret until you break up with her." Bryan said.

"I've already got one crazy ex still holding a grudge." Finn responded.

"Becky Lynch?" Bryan questioned.

"Nope." Finn answered.

"Well who then?" Bryan asked.

"Her name is Aileen… and she didn't handle the breakup at all." Finn explained.

"Oh trust me a Latina ex will make her look like nothing. When I went to pick Lara up and meet her mom do you want to know what she yelled out as we left for our date?" Bryan said.

"I hate to think of it." Amanda said.

"Don't get kidnapped and don't get pregnant." Bryan said.

During the match, Seth and Kane had gotten outside the ring when the lights flashed black and red and a loud thud was heard just as the lights went out… when they were back on, Seth was on the ground and above him was Amanda as the fans cheered crazily.

"That's for fucking up my ankle, dipshit!" Amanda yelled, having used most of her strength to hit Seth with a Litacanrana before Kane took Seth back into the ring and chokeslammed him.

Kane pinned him and the bell rang, Kane being handed the WWE World Heavyweight Championship as Seth glared at Amanda, who had an evil smile on her face.

"The championship is now in the hands of the Devil's Favorite Demon and the Demon Mistress has just brought the Architect to his knees!" Michael Cole exclaimed as Seth stood up.

Amanda left, ignoring him and heading to the backstage area.

It was later that Seth had snuck into Sami and Dakota's locker room and grabbed the packet of condoms… he unfolded them and poked little holes in them before he left.

"Let's see how that trio is without the Queen Of Pain." Seth muttered before he headed to the elevator.

Later at the hotel bar though, Sami handed one of the condoms to Finn before saying "You never know when you'll need one." before he left… Finn thanked him in his intoxicated state and put the condom in his pants pocket before he approached Amanda, wrapped his left arm around her back and pulled her close to him before they kissed.

"Whoo! About time!" Aestrid and Liara cheered drunkenly.

"Let's take this upstairs, love." Finn responded quietly before he led Amanda to the elevator.

The door to their room on the 6th floor slammed open with authority as they walked in, Finn putting the _'Do Not Disturb'_ sign on the outside of the door before closing it and turning the radio on as Amanda slipped out of her dress and heels before unbuttoning Finn's black shirt and pulling it off.

 _Me And Mrs Jones_ by Billy Paul played from the radio when a fully naked Amanda was on the bed, Finn grabbing the condom out of his pants pocket before stripping down completely and putting the condom on… Amanda could barely blink before Finn was on top of her again, her legs having drifted apart and her feeling him brush it against her, which elicited a low moan as an indication of what she wanted.

"Fuck!" The brunette gasped out, not anticipating him to go so deep so quickly but he let her adjust by moving slowly and trailing light kisses up and down her neck.

"Is maith liomsa... mar sin diabhal maith." Finn responded in his native language.

Amanda's pulse was at immeasurable levels as they moved faster, digging her nails into Finn's back… she moaned out as she felt Finn's fingers dig into her hips, the shockwaves of unadulterated bliss hitting them harder.

By the time they crashed from the high they were on, there was hardly anything left of their voices left after the screams… opening his bright blue eyes, Finn looked down at Amanda, who's hazel eyes slowly opened and she looked up at him with an exhausted smile.

Once in each others arms and tangled up in the ivory bed sheets, Amanda rested her head on Finn's right shoulder as his left hand rested on her hip.

It was into the predawn hours that Amanda opened her eyes and looked at Finn.

The NXT Champion was soundly sleeping, his arms around Amanda and him holding her to his right side in a tight embrace… and Amanda rested her head back on his torso, Finn lightly kissing her on the top of her head.

' _What a fucking night…'_ Amanda thought before she settled back into sleep.

 _ **A few weeks later…**_

Amanda counted the days on the calendar app on her phone repeatedly just to be sure… but the result was still the same, she was two and a half weeks late.

' _Have to be sure.'_ Amanda thought before she grabbed her hotel key and went to go to the gift shop… before the door opened and Finn walked in.

"Someone got impatient waiting for me…" Finn responded, setting the ginger ale down before he and Amanda kissed.

"I forgot to grab something… I'll be right back, okay? I won't keep you waiting long." Amanda replied after they let go, Finn swatting her on her ass as she left.

Amanda was in the gift shop at the same time as Seth and he saw her despite the hood of her _Balor Club_ hoodie pulled over her head… but his eyes widened when he saw her grab a test off of the shelf.

' _Sami either caught onto it or he handed a tampered condom to Finn without knowing!'_ Seth thought as Amanda bought the test and left.

Amanda was back in the room and Finn hung up as the petite brunette closed the door and locked it.

"That was Sami I was talking to, someone messed with his and Kota's condoms… they didn't use them but the one Sami handed me was one of the messed up ones." Finn explained as Amanda set the test down.

"Rollins tried to get her out of the way… son of a…" Amanda responded, Finn taking her hands into his.

"It's gonna be okay, love… but the first thing you need to do is relax and take that test." Finn replied before they embraced each other.

It was later that Amanda was pacing back and forth before the timer went off… she picked up the test, seeing two lines in the display screen before she wandered back into the room.

Finn saw the tears forming in Amanda's eyes and walked over, pulling her into his arms and the two holding each other.

' _All I ever wanted for so long… and it's actually happening.'_ Amanda thought.

But she was feeling too overwhelmed to feel the happiness… and Finn reached his hands up to her face, cradling it.

"We're gonna be okay… you, me and this little one are gonna make it through this crazy world together as a family, Mandy." Finn whispered before they kissed.

"As a loving family… and you and me as nervous parents." Amanda responded quietly before she threw the test away.

As Finn held her again, Amanda felt the nerves fade away.


End file.
